1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an insulating cover for trap doors where unwanted heat transfer takes place. More specifically, a cover of light weight and simple in construction is removably attached over said trap door.
2. Description of Prior Art
Folding attic stairways with trap doors, access openings to attics and openings for attic fans are sources of heat losses. Much effort has been devoted to the development of insulation devices for prevention of such heat losses. As exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,151,894, 4,281,743 and 4,312,423, insulating box-like covers are superimposed on the door frames from above, so as to form an enclosed air space between the cover and the door. Since such covers are installed in attics, they are not visible from the living quarters of homes. Covers of this type require precise cutting and fabrication. Special construction is needed when an attic fan is disposed behind the trap door and the object of the present invention is to provide a simply constructed and easily installed insulating cover for any type of trap door.